


A Dream Within a Dream

by 108am



Category: Kara - Fandom, SS501
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Delusions, F/M, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, Lies, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gyuri is happy believing in her own lie; Jungmin can’t bring himself to correct her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Within a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Related to the Kara controversy? AU? I don’t really know; it’s vague enough to go either way.

**(** _10:54 p.m._ **)**

So tired, she is so tired, it is hard to decipher what is reality and what is not.

“Oppa, is it alright if I sleep for a minute?”

He nods, happy to see her finally resting after pushing her body to its limit nonstop.

 

 

**(** _11:17 p.m._ **)**

A dream, she has told him it is all a bad dream, and that soon she will wake up from this awful trance and everything will be fine again.

“Oppa, I’ll wake up soon, just wait, I’ll show you that I’m right again.”

He smiles, knowing it is not a dream but still letting her believe she is speaking to a figment of her imagination.

 

 

**(** _01:06 a.m._ **)**

Reality and fantasy blend together, and everything seems too sweet to be true.

He wraps strands of her hair around his finger, laughing to himself as he watches her nose twitches as she sleeps.

 

 

**(** _01:38 a.m._ **)**

Her mind is still a muddled mess, and she isn’t sure whether she is awake or not.

“Oppa…”

He hushes her, quietly ushering her back to her dreamscape.

 

 

**(** _01:49 a.m._ **)**

She knows they are lies, she has known it from the start, but she still needs a scapegoat for the tears she is shedding.

“Oppa, why did you lie to me?”

He confesses, telling her all he has wanted is to see her smile again.

 

 

**(** _01:54 a.m._ **)**

It is not a dream; it is all very real, but still holding onto a desperate hope that her illusions are real, she gives her arm an extra hard pinch to try to prove otherwise.

“Oppa…I was…wrong.”

He comforts her, and she knows with absolute conviction that he is the only thing that makes sense in her chaotic world.

 

 

**(** _01:56 a.m._ **)**

“You feel very warm, Jungmin oppa.”

“Sleep some more, Gyuri.”


End file.
